Risa amarga y dolor agudo
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Haciendo caso omiso de la vocesita de su cabeza empezó a correr con fuerza, sintiendo en sus pulmones el aire frío y cortante, jadeando miro a Tenten que sonreía a la rubia, ambas en estado de gestación.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

**R**isa amarga y dolor agudo.

Neji vislumbró a través de las puertas corredizas de la mansión a su futura esposa. Contrajo las cejas y su cara denotó ira y dolor. Bajo la cabeza levemente cepillando con su mirada el suelo, clavándose en el suelo como única vía de escape. Respiró con fuerza y apretó los puños, inclino de nuevo la cabeza en una reverencia y entro por las puertas corredizas, clavó su mirada lavanda en las de verde esmeralda de la mujer rubia. Relamió los labios, indeciso y dolido miró a su tío que evitaba su mirada, decepcionado se posó a lado de la belleza rubia de Suna.

Sabaku No Temari le devolvió la mirada, llena de tristeza y sumisión, sus ojos parecían apagarse a cada segundo. Neji entendió que ella también se oponía a la boda, pero sus palabras no eran escuchadas, sintió ligeramente decepción al saber que esa kunoichi no levantaba la barbilla con orgullo como la última vez que la vio. Ahora era un cascarón doblegado y sumiso, listo para hacer y pedir lo que sea.

¿Qué le habrán echo? Se pregunto con curiosidad. Negó suavemente y se abofeteo mentalmente, a él no le tenia que importar lo que pasase con ella, se casaría pero nunca amaría a esa mujer. Rozó con sus hombros con los de ella, la ceremonia dio comienzo. Escucho atentamente las palabras del anciano de la familia Hyūga, cuando empezó a relatar una serie de palabras que decía que sería para toda la vida, que unirían sus vidas en uno solo, y que serían como un ser humano, dejó de escuchar, clavando los ojos en objetos y no en las personas que lo miraban se fijo en el kunai en el suelo. Pequeño y reluciente. Formó una sonrisa triste.

___—¡Eres un cobarde! —atacó Tenten con la mirada triste y furiosa. Él encogió las cejas y negó a mirarla. —¡Casarte con ella cuando estas conmigo! ¡Maldito cobarde! _

___—¡Tu no lo entiendes! —rugió perdiendo los estribos, ella calló y negó. _

___—Te entiendo, y créeme, me avergüenzo de haber tenido una relación contigo.—escupió las palabras alejándose de él. _

___—¡Tenten! _

___—Casate sé feliz, ten hijos, te deseo lo mejor. —giro el rostro y Neji nunca olvidaría esa mirada. Decepción, dolor, infelicidad, y sobre todo un amargo océano de decepción al ver que su amor no era protegido por él. —Te deseo lo mejor ____Hyūga. _

___Fueron esas sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse y no volver jamás la cara. Orgullosa y dolida se fue lejos de él__. _

Neji sintió una contracción en el centro de su pecho, su corazón. Dolía. Más que el sello que le impusieron en la familia, y más cuando éste fue utilizado semanas atrás por su tío. Todavía podía palpar el terror que sintió cuando su cabeza le dolió como si fuera a estallar, el mareo, los ojos abiertos de par en par por el dolor y miedo, las lagunas de recuerdos arremolinándose en su cabeza.

___—Neji—llamó Hiashi con el ceño fruncido. Él le miro fijamente. —Es orden del consejo de ancianos. _

___Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero calló. _

___—Entiendo.—murmuro, pero segundos después una brecha de orgullo surgió y salió de su boca.—Pero no la acataré Hiashi-sama. Buscaré mi propia felicidad, ese no será mi destino. —susurro dando entender que no se casaría con aquella mujer. Hiashi abrió unos milímetros más sus ojos y denotó la sorpresa. Neji se alzó con dignidad ante la atenta mirada del lider de la familia y dio pasos delicados, para luego caer en el suelo de rodilla apretándose la cabeza. Gritando, sollozando y gimiendo como un perro. Pidiendo entre gritos que pare, con la boca abierta mostrando los dientes y un hilo de saliva que caía de su boca. _

___Un dolor insoportable. Aterrador. Y una palabra suave y casi suplicante salió de la boca de Hiashi __Hyūga. _

_—Lo siento Neji. Es tu destino. _

Trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta y cerro los ojos. Era imposible ya huir del destino. Eso lo supo cuando entro en la estancia y dejo que lo dominaran como un muñeco.

¿El consejo quería esa boda? ¡Se los daría! ¿Quería hijos de él con esa mujer? ¡Se los daría! ¿Quería que amara a esa mujer? ¡Nunca! Rugió su mente, apretando la mandíbula. Daría todo al consejo, su vida, su lealtad, su dignidad, pero nunca daría amor a esa mujer. Entregaría todo, menos una cosa valiosa. El amor que sentía y sentiría por Tenten.

Doblegado como un esclavo asintió cuando le preguntaron si aceptaba como esposa a Sabaku No Temari.

Sintió los labios temblorosos de Temari en la boca cuando él se inclino para besarla. Un roce suave y se sintió enfermo, con el pecho sintiendo la traición que hacia a Tenten se alejo de ella con rapidez.

…

Miro a través de su sitio a los niños corriendo en el jardín, riendo con alegría, con su rostros delicados y pálidos, y con la frente al descubierto mostrando la marca. Otros pájaros enjaulados.

Con tristeza miro a otro lado. Lástima por los niños. Eran hermosos pero con jaulas de oro a su alrededor. Nunca podrían escapar. Su rostro con rastro de vejez analizó a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Intentando sonreír a sus hijos, mientras que en su mano apretaba un encendedor de bronce. _Shikamaru_. Neji río internamente, con algo de melancolía.

Miró por última vez a sus dos hijos y salió de la mansión. Con pasos suaves camino por la villa que lo vio crecer, buscando que le dijera que todo era un cruel sueño. No, se repitió de nuevo, no hagas esto otra vez, no la busques.

Haciendo caso omiso de la vocesita de su cabeza empezó a correr con fuerza, sintiendo en sus pulmones el aire frío y cortante, jadeando miro a Tenten que sonreía a la rubia, ambas en estado de gestación. Clavó sus ojos como puñales en el vientre, alzó los hombros y mordió el labio. No me hagas esto, tú no.

Sus ojos cruzaron un hilo fino de amor y Tenten le miró levemente antes de correr suavemente a lado de Ino.

—Esto es un adiós. ¿No?

—Sí.

Río con fuerza, ocultando sus ojos platinados con la mano, alzando la cara cubierta de lágrimas al cielo. Las personas que vieron claramente confundidos al prodigio se alejaron, dando espacio para que sacara el dolor que estaba ocultando por largos años.

Neji Hyūga río amargamente en mitad de la calle y maldijo toda su familia, desde sus hijos hasta su tío, del cual confió una vez y le engaño.


End file.
